


You are my dad, You're my dad! Boogie woogie woogie.

by SundancerForLife



Category: Black Panther (2018), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Endgame hurt my feelings, Father's Day, Fluff, I just really love Tony okay, No Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Parent Tony Stark, Siblings, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony has adopted genius babies, cake war, endgame? - Freeform, fight me on this, i don't know her, kind of, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 02:45:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SundancerForLife/pseuds/SundancerForLife
Summary: Tony has adopted three genius kids.Tony doesn't know this.Tony is the only one who doesn't know this.So, you know the trio had to do it to 'em.-- This summary sucks, but honestly it's just Harley, Peter and Shuri coming together to give Tony a little appreciation because GODDAMMIT that man deserves the world.So, my take on Father's day with this little rink-a-dink family.





	You are my dad, You're my dad! Boogie woogie woogie.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so today is Father’s Day in America (Yes, I sent my dad the ‘You are my Dad, You’re my Dad, Boogie Woogie Woogie’ video; he didn’t understand it at all, but he loved it anyways). Due to this, I have an overwhelming need to write Dad!Tony celebrating Father’s day with his adopted genius children (A.K.A Harley, Peter and Shuri; fight me on this). Also, Endgame hurt my feelings so she is cut off from my life.  
> So, onto the fluff!!!

   Peter couldn’t be blamed for the events that occurred on June 16th anymore than he could blamed for being born. And, okay, that was a little dramatic, but the point stands.

  
   He’d been working in Tony’s lab a week ago when the man had hurried off to a meeting, mumbling ‘Don’t blow anything up, do your homework’, which Peter obviously understood as ‘Do whatever, just don’t hurt yourself’.

  
   He noticed the Stark Phone on Tony’s desk, and hurriedly picked it up to give to the man. With the motor recognition feature, it lit up when Peter grabbed it. He turned to the elevator but Tony was gone.

  
   And Peter didn’t mean to see the notification, he didn’t, but once he saw it he was instantly curious. And to be fair, Tony left his phone unlocked like a typical Gen X old man.  
The text was from a ‘Harley-Davidson Wanna-be’ and it read _‘Sure thing old man, I’ll be sure to make weekly updates in between my huge workload and research internship because I can TOATALLY brush off MIT. Why not?’_.

  
   Peter squinted his eyes, then his eyes widened as he saw another notification. A Snapchat of all things. He looked to the elevator again, then tapped the screen. The Snapchat belonged to ‘I Am Iron Man70’. He snorted, then swiped to see the newest message. It was from ‘ThisWakandan Queen’.

  
   When Peter opened it, it was a video of none other than the Princess herself. She was in a lab and smiling wide.

  
   “I tried your advice on adjusting the vibranium in T’Challa’s suit to make it thicker by spreading the vibranium-sheets thinner and adding the shock-absorbent layer on the top. Now the idiot can get shot and not bitch at me about being bulletproof-“

  
   “Language, Shuri!” T’Challa said, clad in his suit. Shuri grinned. The video ended and immediately started another. This time it showed Okoye sneaking around the side of the lab while T’Challa, still wearing the suit and completely covered. She pulled out a gun and shot the king- right in the ass.

  
   “Ah!” T’Challa jumped and spun around. Okoye was gone and Shuri shook with laughter. “Son of a bitch, Shuri!”

  
   “Language, brother!” Shuri turned the camera on herself. “Thank you, IronDad! It’s been a blast.”

  
   “Shuri-“ The video ended as a disappointed T’Challa walked up behind her.

  
   Peter laughed. IronDad? That was new.

 

   “FRIDAY, what can you tell me about Mr. Stark’s contact ‘Harley-Davidson Wanna-be?”

  
   “This contact traces back to a Harley Keener, student at MIT and former resident of Rose Hill, Tennessee.”

  
   “How does he know Mr. Stark?” Peter followed up, copying the contact to his phone.

  
   “He assisted Boss when his suit failed after traveling away from the attack from the Mandarin in 2013.” FRIDAY replied. Peter nodded finding Shuri’s contact as well under    “Tiny Wakandan”.

  
   “Okay, thanks FRIDAY!” He headed towards the elevator, dialing a number. “Please tell Mr. Stark that I had to head home to help Ned with physics!”

  
   “Of course, Peter.” The AI said. “Have a good day.”

  
   “Thanks FRIDAY!” Peter hurried out of the elevator as the other person picked.

  
   “Hello?” A groggy voice asked. Peter grinned.

  
   “Harley Keener?”

  
   “Who’s asking?”

  
   “I’m Peter Parker.” He said, smiling wider. “So, I have a question for you about Mr. Stark…”

   Harley was on board with the plan, claiming he was glad to have ‘any excuse to get out of writing another fucking physics thesis’. Peter could tell he was excited though.  
Shuri took no convincing and informed her brother she’d be visiting New York. He insisted he accompany her, to which she obliged without argument.

   Peter had everything ready and knowing Mr. Stark would be in a meeting for a while (“Thank you, Pepper, you’re a Godsend.” She smirked. “Yeah, yeah. Just don’t forget to avoid burning down the kitchen.”) he got out the ingredients he’d need for the cake. Harley had arrived the night before, bunking with Peter at his aunt’s apartment to keep the surprise.

   Shuri would be arriving any minute, accompanied by T’Challa. They’d brought their own form of transportation, of course, which Peter would happily gush over later.

   Harley walked in, squinting his eyes. “What are you doing?”

   “Getting the stuff for the cake!” Peter replied, a huge grin on his face.

  
   “Wait, we’re making the cake?” He asked.

  
   “Well, yeah.” Peter said, grabbing the eggs and butter from the fridge. “You can’t buy a cake with love, it has to come from the heart.”

  
   “God, how does Stark deal with you.” Harley muttered. He took the apron Peter handed him, which was red and said, ‘Happy’. He looked at Peter’s, which said ‘Father’s’ and sighed. “You’re so gross.”

  
   “Well I, unlike everyone I associate with, am totally fine expressing emotions.” He said, huffing. “Everyone else around me is totally constipated-“

  
   “Constipated?” Shuri asked, rounding the corner with her brother. She raised her eyebrows before smirking and yelling, “He need some milk!”

  
   Peter grinned, Harley groaned, T’Challa looked confused.

  
   “Hi, Princess Shuri, I’m Peter Parker. Your technology is absolutely crazy, you’re like a genius. Smarter than Mr. Stark when it comes to this-“

  
   “I’m King T’Challa, by the way.” The king said, and Peter’s eyes widened comically.

  
   “Oh my god, sorry Mr. King T’Challa, your majesty Sir.” Peter stuttered out. Shuri rolled her eyes and shoved her brother.

  
   “Alright, attention hog. Get out so we can do whatever it is Peter has planned. Go bother someone else.” T’Challa grinned and waved over his shoulder at Peter and Harley.

  
   “Nice to meet you both. Be careful with Shuri-“

   
   “Honestly, I think she’ll have to be careful with us.” Harley drawled, looking bored. “I’m pretty sure we’re the ones who’ll be hiding when she gets ahold of the batter-blender.”

  
   “Probably. Good luck!” Shuri rolled her eyes and looked at the two boys.

  
   “Where’s my apron?” She asked, and Peter handed it to her gingerly. She put it over her head and tied it. “So I get ‘Day’? Why do I get the boring one?”

  
   “Because you’re a princess and we mere mortals need a confidence boost every once in a while.” Harley explained. He turned to Peter. “I don’t know what I’m doing, so start explaining before I jump out the window.”

  
   “Big Dick Energy.” Shuri said, nodding. Peter burst out laughing.

  
   “You’re like, the coolest!” He said, then nodded. “Okay, FRIDAY, let’s get this show on the road.”

  
   Tony sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Pepper was going on and on about some merger with some company involving some kind of clean energy sources.

“Didn’t I make you CEO for this?” He asked. She gave him a stern glare.

  
   “It’s still your name on the paperwork. So shut up, listen and sign.” He sighed again and grabbed the pen. His blind trust in Pepper handling the business side of things surprised him almost as much as it surprised her. Handing over the reigns wasn’t easy for him, and she knew it.

  
   “Are we almost done? I feel like I’m one signature away from dying of an aneurysm.” Pepper rolled her eyes.

  
   “Alright drama queen, I-“ She received a message on her phone and smiled. Tony couldn’t see it, but the live video, though silent, was a sight to see. She decided it was a good time to end Tony’s misery. “Okay, I think we can be done for the night.”

  
   “Thank God.” He groaned. He stood up, cracking his back. He walked to the elevator, then noticed Pepper wasn’t behind him. “Um, Pepper? Elevator’s this way.”

  
   “Yeah, I’ll be up in a bit. Just gonna finish filing these real quick.” He nodded dumbly. She could propose he give all his wealth to a charity right now and he’d probably sign off on it.

  
   “Alright Pep, don’t be too long. Can’t go to sleep in an empty bed.” He grumbled. She smiled, a knowing glint in her eyes.

  
   “You won’t, I promise.” If Tony were more awake he’d probably wonder about that glint, but as it was he didn’t quite care at the moment. He stepped in the elevator.

  
   “Penthouse, FRIDAY.” The AI began sending him upwards, and he blew out a breath of relief as he walked out.

  
   Then immediately sucked it back in.

  
   In front of him was a sight to see. Peter was covered in flour, head to toe, while- Harley?- was smiling and covered something in frosting. Shuri- what the hell?- was singing into an icing bag and twirling around the boys.

   “I can't get no satisfaction!” Shuri sang, and Peter leaned over to her make-shift microphone.

  
   “No satisfaction!” He yelled, and the laughed as Shuri put a blob of icing on Harley’s cheek.

  
   “Harley can’t get no-“ Shuri squealed as Harley wiped the icing off his cheek and onto hers.

  
   “Harley did get some-“ He began and Peter jumped on the counter, a whisk in his hand.

  
   “Satisfaction!” He screamed, grinning so wide Tony thought his face might split open. He jumped down and finished off with Shuri, singing in the same whisk.  
   “No satisfaction!” They screamed.

  
   “No satisfaction!” Harley yelled with the three of them, then they all laughed, real, head thrown back laughed. Tony’s heart swelled. Here were these kids, who had faced so much in their short lives, singing and dancing in his kitchen like they didn’t have a care in the world.

   “What are you doing?” Tony raised an eyebrow. All three kids jumped, looking like they’d been caught with a hand in the cookie jar.

  
   “Mr. Stark!” Peter yelled, stammering. “You- your meeting-“

  
   “Pep ended it a little early.” He said, then raised an eyebrow. “So, I’ll ask again- what are you all doing?”

  
   Peter grinned and hurried forward, snatching the cake from Harley and moving forward. The other two followed, and in their position their aprons read ‘Happy Father’s Day!’. Tony choked a little at the sight.

 

   “We decided to a little something for you.” Peter said, looking nervous all of sudden. He presented the cake to Tony, and Tony couldn’t help but laugh.

  
   The cake was obviously supposed to be a circle, but it was so lumpy and strewed that it more resembled a blob than an actual shape. The was a small Iron Man figure, surrounded by crudely drawn stars and planets. In the center, in edible letter candy, it said, ‘You’re outta this world, Happy Father’s Day!’. Tony’s eyes burned with tears, and he shook his head to clear it.

  
   “If you don’t like it-“ Harley cut Peter off.

  
   “He’s processing his emotions; it’ll be a minute.” He said. Tony coughed.

  
   “Well, you’re never getting on Cake Boss, that’s for sure.” He said, then grinned. He leaned a little closer, eyeing the planets. “You know there are nine-“

  
   He didn’t finish because at that moment Shuri grabbed Tony’s head shoved it in the cake. He stuttered, and when he peeled away from the atrocity, his face and most of his suit was covered in icing and bits of the vanilla cake crumbs. He slowly wiped his eyes, then looked at the three kids who were obviously holding back laughter.

  
   “Oh, you’re in for it now.” He said, grabbing some of the cake and flinging it at her. She squealed; royal status thrown out the window as she rushed to pick up the left-over batter. After covering her hands she put them in front of her.

  
   “Hands up, don’t shoot!” She yelled, then tossed Peter the icing bag. He jumped to the ceiling, aiming for Tony. While the two kept Tony occupied, Harley grabbed the flour and doused the billionaire with it.

  
   “That’s for not telling me I had siblings!” Harley yelled, a huge smile on his face. Tony grinned.

  
   “Harley, this is Peter, that’s Shuri and you-“ He pointed to the princess. “-are dead.”

  
   “I’m a bad bitch, you can’t kill me!” Shuri yelled, running from Tony as he got ahold of the extendable waterspout. He doused them all where he could reach them. It was chaos, absolute and utter chaos. Cake batter covered the counters, flour floated in the air and frosting was painted on every surface and person. They were screaming, yelling, laughing, and God, Tony had felt this good in years. They were all too preoccupied in their antics to notice the red-head and king standing to the side, hidden from their vantage point.

  
   “They are making quite a mess.” T’Challa said, a smile on his face. “I haven’t seen her this happy since our father died. It is nice to see her truly smile again.”

  
   “I know.” Pepper said, staring with so much love in her eyes at the four people chasing each other. “Tony- he’s had a rough go at life. He thinks everything is his fault, he’s so Goddamn self-sacrificial that it hurts. He doesn’t laugh like that anymore. Actually, I’m not sure he ever has.”

  
   “Through all his faults, Tony Stark is a good man.” T’Challa said, staring as Shuri used Peter as a human shield from the water. “He has a good heart.”

  
   “I know.” Pepper replied, smiling as she looked up. “FRIDAY, you recorded this, right?”

  
   “Of course, Ms. Potts. I’ll send the video footage to your tablet.” She smirked.

 

   “Send it to T’Challa, too.” She looked at the man. “Care for a drink while the children play?”

  
   “I’d like that, Ms. Potts.” He smiled, holding out his arm for her to take. They walked away towards the bar in the communal area downstairs, leaving behind the mess of laughter and cake batter and icing.

  
   Pepper woke the next morning to find them all huddled on the couch, clean and leaning all over one another. She laughed quietly, taking in the sight.  
Harley was propped against the arm of the sofa, Peter’s head in his lap as he snored softly. Peter’s legs were a tangled mess covering Tony’s. Shuri had her head leaned against Tony’s chest, legs intertwined with Peter’s.

  
   Tony sat in the middle of the limbs and bodies covering him, and even in his sleep, Pepper could see the small smile on his lips. She snapped a picture with her phone and sent it out to the team with a ‘Happy Father’s Day!’ tacked at the end.

  
   And if the picture was printed, framed, and left on Tony’s work desk, no one had to know.


End file.
